


Motivator

by paynesgrey



Series: The Unicorn and the Spider: NarKik snippets [29]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Naraku plots Kikyou's death as he takes back Onigumo's heart.





	Motivator

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the "#11 - Magic" prompt for [](http://30shards.livejournal.com/profile)[30shards](http://30shards.livejournal.com/).

Naraku takes his heart back. It slides back into his body, a conglomeration of magic and iniquity, and he welcomes it readily.

His heart thumps soundly in his chest; the cohesion between it and his body synchronizes magnificently as if it never left. In taking back his heart, he feels protected – invigorated, and he’s only a motivated act away from dispelling its weakest part.

Kikyou.

She must feel her own doom looming over her. She’s on the run, and Naraku is proud that he causes it. Kikyou still looks at him with such ferocity, and he tries not to think about how things will be when she’s gone.

He will not miss her; he convinces himself, and he refuses to access that part of his heart any longer. He can no longer run from it. The separation between body and emotions is a risk; it makes him vulnerable in a way.

But he’s stronger now; he won’t let the weakness sway him any longer.

His desire bleeds into the shadows, and he no longer sees it at love. The lust has long been dispelled.

“You know you will die soon, Kikyou,” Naraku says to her through Kanna’s mirror. The white child says nothing, and Byakuya watches him with boredom.

Naraku laughs, and through residue from his spider webs, he feels Kikyou’s pain, her sorrow. He admits, at least, he’s going to miss that – her suffering for which he causes.

But he does not love her, not anymore, and he doubts he ever did. It’s a silly spell, he thinks, bewitched by Kikyou herself, and soon, when he finally gets his hands on her, she’ll never have the chance to entrap him again.

Her death will be beautiful, he muses. Naraku can’t wait until he hears the screams of horror as he strips her holy light from this world once and for all.

END


End file.
